Web service providers may use load balancing to distribute and balance workloads between computing devices across one or more data centers. The use of load balancing may optimize resource utilization, increase reliability through redundancy, maximize throughput, minimize response delays, and reduce device overloads. Load balancing across multiple computing devices may further provide scalability, as the work load may be distributed across more or fewer computing devices based on increases or decreases in demand.